Draco's Idea Of A Role Play
by sxgittxrius
Summary: The newly wedded Malfoys' visit Hermione's parents for dinner by taking the train, but Draco has other plans during the ride.


"Mum and Dad invited us for dinner and I've accepted." She told him as she went to place her clothes inside her extendable bag.

"When is it?"

"Tonight."

"Then we'd better leave." He said as he went inside to the floo but before he could grab the powder, his wife interrupted.

"Wait, my parents doesn't have a floo connected to here."

"They don't?"

"No."

"So we have to apparate?"

"I'm not going to apparate, Draco." She decided as she placed her hands on her still flat stomach.

"Ah, right the baby."

"We'll be taking the train."

As much as she loved to magically travel, Hermione couldn't risk taking anything that might lose their first child. Doing so, she was prepared to take muggle transportation other than walking as her husband hates walking like a mere peasant.

It was a two hour ride to her parents house, one hour for each train ride as there's two stops before finally getting off to their final destination. Looking out of the window she notices flashes of green going past, as well as her husband of three weeks closing the carriage door.

"Where have you been?" She questions, he's been gone for a long time.

"Just the bathrooms."

Hermione went back to her thoughts. There were stories of getting on a public train like the one she's on now, people getting groped, it was ridiculous for one to grope and not get caught. But it never happened to her as she always used magic transportations.

"Draco." Hermione stated.

"Hm?"

"I need to go to the bathroom. Would you mind?" She questions while giving him her wand.

"Not at all, sweetheart." He grinned at her.

Hermione narrow her eyes, "Why are you grinning like that? Stop it at once, it's creeping me out."

As she went out leaving Draco, she walked to the restrooms, passing strangers, Hermione was suddenly rid of her sight and hearing. Her heart stopped as she felt a rough hand on her arm and ass. She felt her feet moving somewhere and hoped Draco would know she was taking too long and look for her.

Slender fingers groped her ass through her dress, Hermione tried to scream but couldn't, it was as if she was placed a Silencio. She was then pushed forwards, her hands made contact to a shape that was familiar as she went down.

Hermione Malfoy was in a bathroom with some stranger.

It was a horrible thing to leave her wand with Draco. She was then pulled up to stand as the stranger, to what it feels like was a man, who now have his hand moving up to her front, rubbing her thigh.

His hand slid closer to her core as she squeezed her thighs together. This was insane. This has never happened to her and now it is, she held back a sob as she had to look strong, perverts like this man gets off on it.

The stranger pressed his body against hers as he took his front to grind against her ass, as wrong as this was she couldn't help but let out a silent moan. Hermione tried to move but it was hard as if it was she was glued to the wall as he made perverted moves towards a married woman.

Into her thoughts she had almost forgotten about the fingers slipping inside and up her dress and pressing against her clit.

"Merlin, please." She mouthed.

"Is something wrong?" The man with a gruff voice asked. "If you keep on making faces like that, I'm sure I won't last and neither will you."

"Don't do this, please, I-I have a husband and he'll b-" she spoke as Hermione realised he had given her back her hearing but kept her sight.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he said.

He then grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him roughly, Hermione had no time to react to how rough he was being as the man plunged his middle finger inside her.

Hermione bit her lips as she tried to let out a moan.

The man must've removed the Silencio off of her, as she moaned to his neck, Hermione stopped moving as she smelled the detergent she always uses to wash laundry. As angry as Hermione is, she couldn't as relief and pleasure took over. The man was not some perverted stranger but it was her husband. Draco Malfoy tried to play as a groper and scare her but she'll play his game, it'll be even better if he plays right into hers.

He slid another two fingers inside with ease and Hermione clinger at him as he finger fucked her to oblivion.

"You're so tight. Did your husband ever play with you at all?"

"N-no."

"No?"

"P-please don't mention him. Please." Hermione sobbed to his shirt.

Pulling his fingers out of her, she was left with aching feeling between her thighs.

"You're so wet, if your husband never played with this tight pussy, that means he never fucked you am I right, baby girl?"

Hermione swallowed in fear as he said those words.

"Don't look so afraid, baby girl." he said, stepping toward her, his hand gently cupping her neck, "I'm gonna take good care of you."

Draco removed the sticking spells to let her move free, but Hermione still clinched to him.

She could feel him squatting, then lifting up her dress, Draco spread her legs to open to kiss her thighs and up to her stomach.

"Please, n-not there." Hermione stuttered.

"And why not?"

"P-please, I beg you."

"Oh? Are you pregnant, baby girl? Well, aren't you naughty, doing this with a stranger as you're carrying your husbands child. But don't worry, I'll replace the child you made with him with mine."

"N-no." Hermione cried out as he tightened her dress with a knot.

He yanked her thighs as close to his face as possible before pressing a finger to her clit. Hermione squirmed in pleasure as she wanted him in her once again.

"Look how wet you've gotten," he kissed her thighs "Did you get wet when I said I'll replace his child?"

Hermione shivered as he pulled her panties to one side and rub her dripping wet folds.

"I asked you a question baby girl," he growled. "Did you get wet when I said I'll replace his child?"

"No," she shook your head, but despite her words, heat rushed through her core. "N-no, no, I have a husband. H-he'll come, I know he will."

"The only one who's coming will be me into your tight pussy." Draco said firmly, sliding his finger slowly inside until he couldn't go any deeper. "I could see it the moment I laid my eyes on you. You're upset to have his child and you want to get rid of it am I right?

Draco began to move his fingers inside and Hermione moaned loudly.

"Answer me, baby girl."

"Y-yes," Hermione gasped. "Yes, yes."

"Say it. Tell me that you want my child instead of his."

"I-I, I want your child, please give me your baby."

He growled before saying, "Don't worry baby girl, I'll give you the child you've always wanted."

Hermione broke a smile as he started to move his fingers, she arched her body to his chest, hands clutching his neck tightly. Face contorted with pleasure, Draco bought his lips to her clit, sucking on the bud, driving her crazy with pleasure.

"More," Hermione pleaded, her voice raising a few octaves. She doesn't care if he didn't put a Silencio on the room, she just wants to cum. "Harder."

He grabbed her hips, pushing her towards the wall. Draco pulled his fingers out and Hermione let out a frustrated groan. "Patience."

He stood himself up, straddling her thighs as he moved closer to the wall. Palming his crotch as he groaned.

"Imagine, what would your husband think, if he had a chance to see you like this, under me as your body begs to be fucked."

"Don't mention him." Hermione whimpers.

"Does his cock not satisfy you?" He asked, pulling her to his sculptured body, "You want mine instead, don't you?"

Hermione silently nodded is shame as she let out a few tears. She shivered as his cock pressed against her throbbing entrance. He pushed in as well as, kissing her on the lips. The kiss was hot as she finds her fingers clutching to his hair, she pulled and Draco moaned, his hips slowed their thrusts, he was filling her up never wanting him to stop fucking her into the wall, pound her as hard as he can so she couldn't walk in the next few hours.

It was as if he knew what she was thinking and grabbed her hips, pulled out until the head was still inside and pushed to the hilt as she screamed in pleasure.

Hermione took the chance to wrap her arms to his neck, Draco pushed his face to the crook of her neck and began sucking and biting her skin.

Hermione's eyes widened as she gasped.

"My h-husband, he's going to see them."

"Oh?" He hummed as he grips her body closer to his, mouth on her ear, "When he does see them, tell him how sorry you were that your pussy is being fucked by a strangers cock. Your pussy's so tight baby girl and tell him that you're mine now."

Draco snapped his hips back and forward to resume the rough and fast pace that made her moan and clutch her legs to him.

"While, ugh, were at it baby girl, why don't you practise your sorry speech with me."

Hermione sobbed more in pleasure, she was more afraid someone outside could hear the grunts and moans but mostly the sound of skin slapping together as he thrust into her core.

"Go on," he purred.

"I-I'm sorry. I've found someone better, y-you don't satisfy my needs. don't need y-yo...Oh fuck fuck," she hissed as he bucked his hips, his cock pressing against that spot that made her toes curl.

"Y-you don't satisfy me like this big, thick cock inside me. I'd rather fuck a strangers cock than yours," Hermione moaned, feeling him drive his cock deeper inside.

For sure, this turned Draco on in an unbelievable amount as he couldn't hold back his moans any longer. He grabbed her wavy hair, fucking her harder, it was as if he wanted to mild her to the wall.

"Harder." she pleaded, "Harderharderpleasepleasehaaarder."

"Are you gonna cum, baby girl?" He asked. "Do you wanna cum on my cock? Do you wanna cum on some strangers cock?"

"Y-yes, ah-ah yes, yes."

"You're such a little slut, I couldn't stop you if you want more. Go on, cum. I want to feel your pussy tighten on my cock."

With Draco's words, Hermione's eyes rolled back as she wither and came on his cock, it was too much as he kept on pounding his cock into her sweetest spot, finally, Draco came and slumped his shoulders.

It had taken a while, until Draco gave back Hermione's sight.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you scare me like that." Hermione shouted in anger.

"Sorry, you were just looking so beautiful, I couldn't help myself.

"You're the worst."

"Am I now? Are you going to leave me, go fuck actual strangers now and have their baby?" He smirked, pulling her closer to him as he cleaned her up.

"Shut it, I should've known with that creepy grin of yours, you were going to do something."

Draco hummed. "You liked it. One question, when did you know it was me?"

"On the middle of it when I had my face on your chest. You're the only one with clothes that smells like the laundry detergent I always use. Ugh, you're such a Slytherin."

"But I'm your Slytherin. You were so turned on, want to go for round two?"

The train finally stopped to their destination, as the two Malfoy's walked out hand in hand.

"Draco really, I'm fine."

"Are you definitely sure? Because I know you're alright but what about our son?"

"Son? You think our child is going to be a boy?"

"You're not? Every Malfoy for the past generation has always been a boy."

"If you were married to Purebloods, I suppose." She shrugged.

"Oh? And what makes you think we won't have a son?"

"A mothers' instinct." Hermione happily grinned.

The two walked out of the station and was met with the Grangers.

"Honey, did the train come late?" Richard Granger asked as he tried to take the bags but saw that they weren't carrying any.

"Richard, I believe it was an hour ride, wasn't it Hermione?"

"Mum, it was a two hour ride." Hermione corrected.

"Don't have any bags with you? Aren't you staying for a week?" Richard asked.

"Expandable charm on our bags." Draco commented.

"Well, you two must be hungry after that ride. Let's go home shall we?"

"Well, I've eaten." Draco joked and grunted as Hermione elbowed him hard.

"Oh? You have?"

"It was an hour ago, he's going to be very hungry soon." Hermione said as she glared at her husband.


End file.
